There will be explained a background of the present embodiment with reference to FIGS. 22A-25B. FIGS. 22A and 22B respectively correspond to FIGS. 3A and 3B. FIG. 22A is a plan view of a print label L. FIG. 22B is a cross-sectional view taken along line XXIIB-XXIIB in FIG. 22A.
As illustrated in FIGS. 22A and 22B, in this example, four lines of the character strings R respectively representing “A01”, “abcdef”, “ghijklm”, and “nopqrs” are formed on the printing background layer 25 in the non-adhesive region D2b. When the print label L is attached to a wrapped member, as illustrated in FIGS. 23A-23C, as described above, the print label L is wrapped around the wrapped member 302 so as to form a cylindrical member surrounding the wrapped member 302, and then the adhesive layer 22 in the adhesive region D1 as a distal end portion of the print label L (noted that the adhesive layer 22 in the adhesive region D1 serves as the sticking portion) is stuck to a portion of the adhesive layer 22 in the non-adhesive region D3a of the partly-adhesive region D3 (noted that the portion serves as the stuck portion) via the non-adhesive layer 23 (that is, the inner-sides sticking is performed). As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 23C, the character strings R respectively representing “A01”, “abcdef”, “ghijklm”, and “nopqrs” on the printing background layer 25 are covered with a portion of the print label L in the adhesive region D3b (noted that the enlarged view in FIG. 23C illustrates the printing background layer 25 viewed from a position nearest thereto inside the portion of the print label L in the adhesive region D3b). However, since portions of the base layer 21 and the adhesive layer 22 in the adhesive region D3b are transparent, the character strings R are visually recognizable. In FIG. 23, the printing background layer 25 and the character strings R are indicated in manners different from that of the other layers for clarification of the layers. Specifically, the printing background layer 25 is indicated by the bold broken line, and the character strings R are indicated by the broken lines. This manner of illustration is used in other figures.
Inconvenience in the Case of Wrapped Member of Small Diameter
FIGS. 24A and 24B illustrate one example in which the print label L is attached to the wrapped member 302 having an outside diameter less than that of the wrapped member 302 illustrated in FIGS. 23A-23C. FIGS. 24A and 24B respectively correspond to FIGS. 23B and 23C. In this case, as a result of the wrapping in the inner-sides sticking (in which the rest portion due to the inner-sides sticking is folded and wrapped around the outer circumferential portion), as illustrated in FIG. 24B, the folded printing background layer 25 may cover the character strings R so as to make it impossible or difficult to visually recognize the character strings R. In this example, as illustrated in the enlarged view in FIG. 24B (noted that the enlarged view in FIG. 24B illustrates the printing background layer 25 viewed from a position nearest thereto inside the portion of the print label L in the adhesive region D3b), the character strings R respectively representing “A01” and “abcdef” are not visually recognized due to the printing background layer 25 among the character strings R respectively representing “A01”, “abcdef”, “ghijklm”, and “nopqrs”.
Inconvenience in the Case of Wrapped Member of Large Diameter
FIGS. 25A and 25B illustrate one example in which the print label L is attached to the wrapped member 302 having an outside diameter greater than that of the wrapped member 302 illustrated in FIGS. 23A-23C. FIGS. 25A and 25B respectively correspond to FIGS. 23B and 23C.
Ideally, as described in FIGS. 23A-23C, the character strings R formed on the printing background layer 25 are covered with and protected by the transparent base layer 21 in the adhesive region D3b, which is wrapped on an outer circumferential portion of the printing background layer 25, so as to ensure viewability of the character strings R, thereby preventing the character strings R from being soiled or faded.
However, in the case illustrated in FIGS. 25A and 25B, some of the character strings R (“ghijklm” and “nopqrs” among “A01”, “abcdef”, “ghijklm”, and “nopqrs” in this example) are not covered with the base layer 21 and are exposed (see the enlarged view in FIG. 25B). That is, it is impossible to cover this portion with the transparent base layer 21 for protection.